Un samouraï de la fin de l'ère Edo
by juliepotter
Summary: Crossover harry Potter kenshin le vagabon" « slash kenshin H.Harry P.» Harry entre en 6e année hanté par les meutres de Voldemort et arrive un samouraï qu'on surnomme Battosaï l'assassin et qui vient tout droit de la période trouble de la fin de l'
1. De l'ère Edo à Poudlard

Un samouraï de la fin de l'ère Edo  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout revient à madame J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter et à M. Nobuhiro Watsuki pour Kenshin le vagabond.  
  
Rating : R  
  
Slash : Harry Potter/ Kenshin Himura  
  
Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes !  
  
Note : Même si vous ne connaissez pas Kenshin le vagabond, la compréhension de la fic n'en sera nullement altéré car je vais expliquer et cerner le personnage de kenshin au fur et à mesure que la fic avancera.  
  
Ensuite je tien à être honnête, j'ai plusieurs fic de commencer et peu de temps pour écrire, mais bon cette été si je ne travail pas trop je vais essayer de plus me consacrer à l'écriture de mes fic, mais je ne vous promets rien! Sure ce bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 1 : De l'ère Edo à Poudlard  
  
POV Harry Potter, Poudlard  
  
Tous ces visages radieux me donnent la nausées. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi insouciant alors que la mort rôde autour de nous tous constamment? Voldemort est de retour, certes même si le ministère de la magie a déclaré publiquement son retour, les mesures prisent en place pour le contrer ne sont encore que des préliminaires! Ils n'avancent pas du tout et ils affichent que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. J'en rirais presque si je me souviendrais comment on fait. On pourra dire que j'ai tout perdu, mes parents, des amis et puis Sirius. J'ai l'impression de sentir la mort à chacun de mes pas. C'est comme si elle attendait que je rende mon dernier souffle sous peu et qu'elle va pouvoir amener mon corps qui devrait depuis longtemps lui appartenir.  
  
J'aurais du mourir lorsque j'avais un an... oui j'aurais du mourir, mais voilà que j'ai survécu! Qu'elle idée stupide que de survivre alors que je ne demande qu'à vivre ou bien mourir... mais j'en ai assez d'être ni un ni l'autre.  
  
Je me retourne à nouveau vers ces visages heureux. Nous sommes dans la grande salle. Une nouvelle année va commencer, ma 6e année et je suis toujours en vie, un miracle non? Ils sont tous heureux de se retrouver après ses vacances d'été, bien que quelque un soit comme moi, ayant perdu un proche ils n'ont pas envie de sourire et de fêter avec les autres. Le repas est servit depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'appétit. Sirius me manque...  
  
-Harry? Hé oh tu ne mange pas? Me demande Hermione l'air soucieuse.  
  
Je soupire, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser en paix, avec un peu de chance je pourrai mourir de faim et ainsi épargner la tâche à Voldemort de devoir me tuer. J'aimerais bien lui dire de me ficher la paix, mais bon elle ne fait que s'inquiéter pour moi après tout.  
  
-Je n'ai pas faim Hermi...  
  
Ssssssslaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je met mes mains devant mes yeux pour me protéger de la lumière qui viens de traverser la grande salle telle une boule d'énergie. Lorsque la lumière se dissipe, on peut voir un jeune garçon au cheveux long, roux, avec une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le joue gauche. Ses vêtements sont déchiré par endroit et ils saignent par endroit, mais certaine taches de sang ne proviennent pas de lui. Il porte un sabre à la ceinture et un deuxième qu'il tien dans ses mains et dont la lame est maculé de sang. Il semble plutôt hébété. Je remarque tout de même que ce qu'il porte n'est pas vraiment en fonction de notre époque et qu'il semble être japonais.  
  
Je le vois tourner la tête doucement, le sabre en position défensive et ils nous jauge tous du regard. Le directeur se lève doucement, mais fait bien attention d'attirer son attention sur lui et le salut poliment. Le drôle de garçon d'environ 17 ans le regarda surpris. Peut-être à cause de la tenue du directeur, c'est vrai qu'une robe jaune canari avec des rayure verte n'est pas ce que j'ai vu de mieux. Dans toute la salle on entendit la voix du garçon dire : Oyo!!  
  
Il y a très longtemps... Lors du nouveau tourbillon mouvementer de la fin de l'ère Edo, il existait à Kyôtô un patriote appelé « Battosaï l'assassin »...  
  
POV Kenshin Himura, fin de l'ère Edo au japon, Kyôtô  
  
Je regarde mes mains, elles sont couvertes de sang, ce sang qui me suis partout, sans arrêt, sans relâche. J'en ressent jusqu'à son odeur sans discontinuité. Moi qui avait cessé de sentir cette odeur, mais la voilà qui est revenu depuis ce jour la... ce jour fatidique où je perdis ma Tomoe. Plusieurs croient que je deviens fou et je crois qu'ils ont raison. Je suis fous de chagrin depuis que je l'ai tué, depuis que qu'elle m'a fait cette cicatrice sur la joue. Mon cœur est en morceau et je voie du sang partout derrière moi. Le sang de toutes les personnes que j'ai assassinées et que j'assassinerai bien que l'on m'ai retirer la tâche d'être l'assassin de l'ombre pour le clan de Chôshû. Ils m'ont demandé de dégainer désormais mon sabre à la lumière du jour dans le but de faire venir cette nouvelle ère que nous attendons tous. Ma réputation d'assassin n'a jamais été aussi grande. Le Shinsengumi, aussi appelé les loups de Mibu tuent tous les patriotes à leur porter et moi je suis en charge de protéger mes camarades patriotes. Jamais mon sabre n'a été aussi rouge. Peut-être cette journée où je perdis ma Tomoe...  
  
La lune est rouge dans le ciel. J'entendis distinctement le bruit des sabres étant tirés de leur fourreaux dans la ruelle adjacente.  
  
-Ne laissez s'échapper aucun patriotes!! S'écrie un loup de Mibu facilement reconnaissable dans son habit bleu.  
  
Je sortis de l'ombre et me plaçai devant mes confrères et je criai au loups de Mibu et partir. Nous les entendîmes murmurer entre eux...  
  
-Des cheveux roux...  
  
-Une cicatrice sur la joue gauche...  
  
-C'est Battosaï l'assassin!!!  
  
Il y en a un qui écarte les autres qui sont devant lui. Il est grand et a de petit yeux noir bridé. Il est Hajime Saitô, chef de la 3e division du Shinsengumi. Il me sourit et allonge le corps, la main et le bras le long de la lame et son sabre et la jambe droite pencher par l'avant ainsi que son corps. Il s'apprête à utiliser le gatotsu contre moi. C'est sa technique la plus perfectionné. Je me met également en garde et de mes vêtements déjà en sang, il bloque mon premier coups. Notre combat dura longtemps, m'éreintant et me laissant quelque coupure ici et là. Lui aussi a son compte de blessure.  
  
Tout deux épuisé nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Je range mon sabre dans son fourreau et me positionne en garde battô alors qu'il prépare un nouveau gatotsu. La technique battô est une technique qui consiste à éliminer son ennemi en un seul coup si rapide que l'ennemi n'a pas le temps de porter la moindre attaque. Cependant si mon coup est raté, je me retrouve sans défense et à la merci de mon ennemi. Cette technique est très dangereuse, mais c'est la meilleure solution pour vaincre cette homme.  
  
Comme au ralentis je le vis me charger, et je dégaina mon sabre, mais je rencontrai du vide et dans une lumière aveuglante je me retrouvai dans une immense salle remplis de drôle de personnes. Que s'est-il passé? Vraiment la je ne comprend pas, on dirait de la magie... Il y a pas de toi à cette salle et il y a des bougie qui flotte dans les air et puis toutes ces personnes sont habillé étrangement. Je vois un vielle homme qui s'avance et me parle dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Je ne doit plus être à Kyôtô moi. Il continu à me parler et c'est à cette instant que je remarque qu'il est habillé de manière encore plus étrange que celle des autres! C'est alors que je laisse s'échapper un : Oyooo!  
  
Kenshin viens de 1868 environ juste avant que les patriotes gagnent et que l'époque d'Edo soit révolu au profit de l'ère Meiji. À cette époque il avait environ 17 ans, donc c'est l'âge qu'il a présentement. Pour information personnel, ne soyez pas surpris si je dit qu'il est majeur, car les samouraï étaient majeur à 15 ans à cette époque!  
  
J'espère mériter tout plein de review! A 


	2. Neige et voile

Un samouraï de la fin de l'ère Edo  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout revient à madame J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter et à M. Nobuhiro Watsuki pour Kenshin le vagabond.  
  
Rating : R  
  
Slash : Harry Potter/ Kenshin Himura  
  
Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes !  
  
Note : Même si vous ne connaissez pas Kenshin le vagabond, la compréhension de la fic n'en sera nullement altéré car je vais expliquer et cerner le personnage de kenshin au fur et à mesure que la fic avancera.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Neige et voile  
  
La neige tombe doucement autour et sur deux jeunes silhouettes tel un rideau d'un blanc nacré. Sur son lit se trouve une marre de sang. Un rouge fluide qui viens tacher se décor d'un blanc parfais. Dans cette mare repose deux corps. L'un tenant un deuxième inanimé, sans vie dans ses bras. Le corps sans vie étant celui d'une jeune femme au cheveux longs, d'un noir parfait, vêtue d'un simple kimono qui ne protège nullement du froid, mais cela la jeune femme n'a plus à s'en préoccuper. Cette jeune femme affichant un air désormais serein et presque heureux.  
  
Sur son corps ont peu y voir tomber des gouttes d'eau salé. Ce sont les larmes du jeune homme la tenant dans ses bras. On peux voir sur son visage toutes sa souffrance et sa culpabilité alors qu'il pleure la jeune femme. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant tombent sur ces épaules alors qu'il est secoué de soubresaut. Ses yeux désormais sans vie continuent à regarder cette jeune femme qu'il aime de tout son cœur.  
  
-Tomoe...  
  
Ces mots furent prononcés dans un souffle par un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue gauche. Ce jeune homme qui se réveillait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien.  
  
Il avait atterri dans une école selon ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Il avait parler avec le directeur de cette école après son arrivé. Étrangement il avait eu immédiatement confiance en cet homme. Par chance ce dernier parlait parfaitement le japonais et il pu discuter avec le directeur.  
  
Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, il se retrouva avec plein de nouvelle connaissance sur le mode de vie et les habitudes des personnes vivants dans le pays dans lequel il se trouvait désormais. En buvant une potion, il pouvait également parler anglais avec les autres personnes vivant dans cette école.  
  
Mais pour l'instant ce jeune homme affichait un air troublé alors qu'il venait de rêver de Tomoe. Sa femme... sa Tomoe qu'il aimait tellement. Cette femme qu'il devait sauver alors qu'il n'a fait que provoquer sa mort.  
  
-Tomoe, comment pourrais-je un jour me racheter? Tomoe...  
  
Sur ces dernier mots, la fine silhouette du samouraï se rendormit dans l'immense lit qu'il habitait désormais.  
  
--------  
  
Dans un autre lit, plus loin dans la même école ou plus exactement dans le dortoir des Griffondor dormait un garçon au cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ce dernier se retournait sans cesse dans son lit alors qu'il passait également une mauvaise nuit.  
  
Ce jeune homme rêvait du département des mystères au ministère de la magie. Il y était venue pour sauver son parrain qu'il croyait entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres. Tout cela n'était que baliverne. Un grotesque piège et il y était tombé tête première comme un imbécile.  
  
Son corps fut à nouveau secoué alors qu'il voyait son parrain passer à travers un voile. Sa vie venait de perdre l'un de ces principaux repaires. Il venait de perdre l'un des être qui était des plus cher à son cœur.  
  
Secoué et sanglotant, Harry Potter se réveilla dans son dortoir, dans un endroit où avant cette incident il s'y si bien. Maintenant il ne se sentait chez lui nulle part. Il se sentait seul et ne connaissait aucun remède contre la solitude.  
  
Harry pensa brièvement à se jeune samouraï qui venait d'atterrir dans leur école la veille au soir. Il avait été subjugué par l'apparence du garçon, ses cheveux roux, longs attachés en une queue de cheval et sa cicatrice sur la joue. Il portait de drôle de vêtements et était assez petit. Ce jeune garçon arborait même un côté légèrement féminin. Mais ce qui avait le plus attiré l'attention d'Harry avait été ces yeux.  
  
Des yeux emplis de remords et de culpabilité. Des yeux qui faisait penser un peu aux siens, sauf que le jeune samouraï avait un regard encore plus profond. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir vieilli beaucoup trop vite.  
  
Sur ces dernières pensées, Harry se rendormis également dans son lit rêvant d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui l'intriguait tant.  
  
À suivre...  
  
------  
  
Bon je sais, le chapitre est très cour, mais il était plus la pour servir de transition. Je voulais démontrer les ressemblances qu'il y a entre Kenshin et Harry. N'oublier pas de me laisser une review! 


	3. Une pluie de sang

Un samouraï de la fin de l'ère Edo  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout revient à madame J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter et à M. Nobuhiro Watsuki pour Kenshin le vagabon.  
  
Rating : R  
  
Slash : Harry Potter/ Kenshin Himura  
  
Attention: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes !  
  
Note : Même si vous ne connaissez pas Kenshin le vagabond, la compréhension de la fic n'en sera nullement altéré car je vais expliquer et cerner le personnage de kenshin au fur et à mesure que la fic avancera.  
  
Les pensées sont entres « ».  
  
Chapitre 3 : Une pluie de sang  
  
De nouveau nous sommes tous dans la grande salle prêt à entamer notre souper. Bien que mon appétit ne soit jamais bien grande je me force à manger pour éviter que Hermione ne me fasse des remarques de mère poule parce que je ne mange pas suffisamment selon elle. Pendent que je me servis des patates en purées, mon regard dévia vers la table des professeurs où siégeait un jeune homme roux avec les professeurs. Il est arrivé ici il y a une semaine et je ne le voix jamais discuter avec qui que ce soit et pourtant le directeur nous a belle et bien assurer qu'il pouvait désormais comprendre et parler notre langue.  
  
De plus, il ne se sépare jamais de ses deux sabres ce qui fait que peu d'élèves oses aller l'approcher. Il possède également cet air sombre et triste qui fait fuir les dernier courageux.  
  
Reposant les yeux vers mon assiette, je me forçai à tout avaler sous l'œil évaluateur d'Hermione. De l'autre côté de la salle les Serpentards semblaient plus animés qu'à l'habitude, eux qui déteste faire beaucoup de bruit ils se rattrapent vite ce soir. Je vis Draco Malfoy remarquer que je regardais vers leur table et il me fis son plus beau sourire hypocrite qu'il puisse avoir.  
  
Avant que je ne puisse me poser plus de question je sentis ma cicatrice commencer à me picoter avant que je n'ai soudainement l'impression que ma tête allait exploser et que ne me la prenne entre mes mains en hurlant de douleur.  
  
Je perdis pendant quelque instant la notion de temps, mais lorsque je repris un peu de mes esprits, je vis que des mangemorts avaient envahis la salle. Les professeurs étaient debout baguettes en main et le jeune samouraï avait sortis l'un de ses sabres de son fourreau.  
  
Les mangemorts attaquèrent les premier en visant la table des professeurs. Je vis un éclair vert se diriger tout droit vers le jeune garçon au cheveux roux. Je voulais lui crier de se pousser, mais ma voix semblaient bloqué au fond de ma gorge. Je voyais l'éclair s'approcher de lui à une vitesse fulgurante quand sans que je n'ai pu voir quoi que se soit, le jeune homme n'était plus derrière la table des professeurs, mais avait son sabre d'enfoncer dans la gorge du mangemort qui venait de lui lancer le sort de la mort.  
  
J'eus du mal à suivre ce qui se passa ensuite car les mangemorts tombaient comme des mouches, la tête trancher ou bien l'un de leur point vitaux transpercé. Le sang coulait comme une pluie dans la grande salle alors que l'on voyait seulement du rouge flamboyant et de l'argent qui se déplaçait à une vitesse folle pour parer à l'attaque des mangemorts.  
  
Jamais il ne ce fit toucher par le moindre sort et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne resta plus un seul mangemorts en états de se battre ou avec l'envie de se battre car plusieurs commençaient à tenter de battre en retraite surpris par cet assaut des plus spectaculaire et imprévisible.  
  
Les proffesseurs qui étaient resté inactif jusque la se contentèrent de stupéfixer les déserteurs qui tentaient de fuir la grande salle. Kenshin Himura lui avait sortis un mouchoir de ses habits et essuyait la lame de son sabre qui était désormais pleine de sang.  
  
En regardant les élèves, plusieurs était encore sous le choc de la bataille qui venaient de survenir, mais ce n'est encore qu'un début tout ça. Voldemort n'était pas encore la, mais tout indique que ces mangemorts avaient été envoyer en reconnaissance. Le lord voulait nous tester, mais ils ne devaient pas penser une seul seconde que ces mangemorts avaient été décimé aussi facilement par un seul homme. Un moldu qui plus est, mais quel moldu!  
  
Décidément ce jeune samouraï fait tout pour m'intriguer, mais au fond de moi mon cœur est encore serré du à la peur que j'ai eu lorsque l'éclair vert se dirigeait vers lui. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon cœur qui était devenu si froid recommence à vivre de nouveau?  
  
----------------------- -  
  
Cette endroits est vraiment des plus étrange que j'ai pu connaître de toute ma vie. Les dessins bouge dans leur cadre, les fantômes sont chose courante ici et les personnes que je fréquente en ce moment s'avèrent être des sorciers. De vrai sorcier! Moi qui croyais que je m'ennuierais ferme ici et bien je m'étais trompé!  
  
En ce moment je mange dans ce qu'ils appellent « la grande salle » et j'écoute distraitement les conversations qui se déroule autour de moi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de table, un jeune homme se mit à crier à la table à ma gauche. Ensuite je vis arriver des hommes vêtus de noir et qui avaient en main ce que j'ai appris était une baguette magique.  
  
Les hommes en noirs, ne perdant pas de temps, firent rapidement sortire des rayon de couleur de leur baguettes qui étaient point vers notre table. Sentant le danger et voyant un rayon vert se diriger vers moi, je me levai et sortant mon sabre et me précipitai vers l'homme qui m'avaient tiré dessus pour lui transpercer la gorge. Je retirai mon sabre et m'attaquai au prochain qui reçu mon sabre au milieu du front. Je lui empoignai les cheveux et je fis ressortir ma lame vers le haut.  
  
Je continuai mon carnage, mon esprit guerrier désormais bien éveillé, et je fis tomber une pluie de sang dans la grande salle. Alors que je tuais tous les hommes en noir les un après les autre je laissai mon esprit vagabonder.  
  
Flash back  
  
Je revenais d'un restaurant où j'étais allé boire un saké quand je l'un des hommes avec qui j'avais eu une légère altercation courir vers moi en criant : Au... au s... Au secours! et qu'il reçoive la garde d'un sabre au milieu du visage. Devant moi se tenait désormais un homme entièrement vêtu de noir et ayant un sabre accroché à une chaîne en main.  
  
-Tu es bien Battôsaï L'Assassin?  
  
-Que me voulez-vous?...  
  
-Tu peux faire l'innocent, mais je suis bien informé et c'est justement parce que je le suis que je t'ai attendu ici. Meurs!!  
  
Et le voilà qui lance son dôle d'arme contre moi et que je part du mieux que je peux son attaque avec mon sabre. « Un homme de main du bakufu!» pensai-je. ( le bakufu était le nom donné à leur gouvernement) « Mais ce n'est pas un samouraï normal... » Voilà que je rate la chaîne qui venait vers moi. « il est comme moi... Un homme qui n'apparaît jamais sur la face visible de l'histoire... Un assassin de l'ombre!»  
  
Et voilà que je remarque que le premier sabre relié à sa chaîne est fiché dans le sol et qu'il a tourner autour de moi sans que je m'en aperçoive pour que je me retrouve ligoté alors que lui tien le deuxième sabre relié à cette même chaîne!  
  
-Prépare toi! Me crie-t-il.  
  
Je tire sur la chaîne pour prendre en main le sabre qu'il avait planté dans le sol et alors qu'il s'élance vers moi je touche un point vital qui se trouve en dessous de l'aisselle avec son propre sabre. Alors que son sang son répand au dessus de moi, car je l'ai touché lorsqu'il était encore dans les airs je remarque enfin la jeune femme qui avançait vers le lieu de bataille et qui se retrouve elle aussi éclaboussé par le sang.  
  
« J'ai été vu... c'est la femme qui était dans le bar tout à l'heure... personne ne peut en aucun cas savoir que je suis battôsaï!!»  
  
-Je vous ai suivi pour vous remercier. On parle souvent de « pluie de sang» lors de combats violents, mais vous êtes vraiment capable de faire tomber une pluie de sang, n'est-ce pas?  
  
End flash back  
  
Je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit la alors que tous deux recouverts de sang nous parlions pour la première fois. Le combat contre les hommes en noirs est terminer depuis un petit moment. Je retourne auprès des professeurs pour les aider à faire le bilans de cette bataille. Décidément même ici sa mémoires continue à me hanter.  
  
Review svp! 


End file.
